


The Greatest Mistake I Ever Made

by Genderqueer_MuffinMan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderqueer_MuffinMan/pseuds/Genderqueer_MuffinMan
Summary: Akaashi is pining after Bokuto, little does he know that this late night practice has a surprise in store for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Greatest Mistake I Ever Made

He asked me to stay after practice with him again. He’s asked me this almost everyday since the first time I accepted. To be honest I quite like spending extra time with him but to him I’m sure that it’s all just so he can get better. Sometimes he seems so amazing it doesn’t seem like he can get better, though it would be nice for him to grow out of his emo modes. To think that he is going to be gone in just a few months just doesn’t feel right. I know practice will be too quiet without him there. He’s an irreplaceable person. I know that to him I’m nothing more than his setter, at most maybe a friend. We are with each other a lot, I wonder if he just spends time with me because I don’t necessarily talk a lot, maybe to him I’m just an ear that will listen. It’s weird the way I feel towards him, some people compare me to a parent when it comes to him, others say that we act like brothers, though he acts like the younger one. But I don’t feel like he’s a child or a brother in any way. I feel something much different, maybe it’s just the idea of “best friends'' but even that doesn’t feel right. I’ve considered him my best friend for quite a long time but I know that he has too many friends for me to be his number one. And even though I know that I wish that I could call him something more than just my best friend. I know I’m just being stupid, those hugs after games that he occasionaly gives me aren’t special, he tends to hug almost everyone on the team, and even the opposing team. The way he always looks at me first after a good spike is just because I’m his setter. The pep talks he gives me are just so that I am in top game for the entire team, and for him to be the star. I’m not special, just a gear in a well oiled machine to let our star shine. But still I have this yearning in my heart for something else to be behind those hugs, looks, and pep talks, something more than just being a good captain. Something special, just for me. But it’s ok, I can settle for just seeing his smile that lights up my world, I can settle for just a good captain, I can settle for just a friend. As long as he is in my life I will be ok, even if it’s not in the way that I want.  
“‘Kaaaashi!” I hear him yell from across the gym, I tune back into real life, “Your tosses are off today!”  
He runs over to me, and stands right in front of me.  
“I’m sorry Bokuto-san, I’ll work on it,” I say, frustrated with myself, “I’m just tired”  
“I’m not mad,” He replies, “I just want to know if you're ok, we can head out if you’re tired.”  
“No it’s ok, I wouldn’t want to disrupt your practice.”  
“You sure ‘kaashi?  
“Of course, you ready for the next one?”  
“Of course!” He runs back looking at me to set the ball, like a dog playing fetch.  
He has so much more potential then he is showing now. He’s told me that he plans on going pro when he’s older, which I know he can do, I know he can get even stronger. With more practice and a better setter he will be the star of volleyball. And it’s not because he’s a genius like the Karasuno setter, or a freak of nature like Karasuno’s ginger. No, it’s because he loves the sport, and he has for a long time, and he practices so much because he wants to get better. He knows he can get better and he knows he will be and is amazing. I am just a plain setter, sure I also enjoy the sport, and I am considered a decent setter. But I’m nothing special, nothing like him at least.  
I reached into the basket to grab another ball and realized that we’ve used them all, this is usually when we go home.  
“Bokuto-san, we’re out of balls. Shall we clean up and head home?”  
“Sure!”  
We quickly clean up the balls and pick up the rest of the gym. After we got changed in the locker room I realized I forgot my jacket at home again. I don’t tend to be a forgetful person but I always seem to leave my jacket somewhere. I shiver a bit, I’m only wearing a t-shirt and it’s a little chilly outside because it’s night.  
“Forgot your jacket again ‘kaashi?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“Why are you apologizing? It’s not like you did anything wrong. I forget things all the time!”  
I chuckle, he isn’t wrong about that.  
“Here, take my jacket,” He unzips his jacket and starts to place it around my shoulders.  
“You don’t have to, Bokuto-san, it’s not a super long walk.”  
“I don’t mind at all!” He says as he finally drapes it on my shoulders, “It’s a little big on you and that’s kinda cute!”  
I feel my cheeks immediately flush, he has a habit of saying things like that, but I know he’s just being friendly in his own way. He skips ahead of me, somehow still having a bit of energy, he’s humming a song from a popsicle commercial.  
“Hey ‘kaashi.”  
“Yes Bokuto-san?”  
“You hungry?  
“If you want to eat something I’ll go with you.”  
“‘Kaaaashi,” He laughs, “I asked if you are hungry.”  
“A little I guess, I haven’t had dinner yet.”  
“Let’s go to the convenience store, we can get some meat buns or something.”  
“Ok Bokuto-san, sounds good.”  
I wasn’t expecting him to ask me to go eat with him, but I have no reason to turn him down. I grab the edges of his jacket and pull them tighter to me, I can smell him when I do that, he wears a cheap cologne but the smell is just really, him. I smile, even though it’s just his jacket I feel like he’s giving me one of his giant hugs. I notice that he’s skipped quite a lot ahead, he’s now just standing looking back at me, with a goofy smile on his face. His hair is a little messy from the long practice, still standing straight up in those funky spikes though. He really looks like an owl like this at night, his golden eyes almost glowed in the street light he was under.  
“What are you going to do when I’m gone ‘kaashi?”  
“What do you mean? Like next year?” I ask, he nods, “Well I’ll be the setter for the team still, and I’ll go to school, I guess I’ll probably get home a lot s-”  
He interrupts me, “No silly, who will be your best friend when I leave?”  
I stare at him, best friend. He thinks of me as his best friend, I didn’t know this. Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me. The star of this world, the protagonist, is my best friend?  
“‘Kaashi? Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, sorry Bokuto-san. I guess you just surprised me there”  
“Are we not best friends?” He looks at me, he looks sad, I think I messed up.  
“No! I mean yes, yes we are Bokuto-san. You are my best friend.” That felt good to say.  
“Good!” he says, faking wiping sweat from his brow, “you had me worried there.”  
“I just never knew that you considered me your best friend”  
“Well why wouldn’t I?”  
“Bokuto-san,” I say, “Because you’re you, the captain and ace of our team. You’re loud and flamboyant and impulsive and you’re the star of this world. Kind of like the protagonist.”  
“I always thought of myself as the weird background character that’s just annoying, but if you say that I’m the protagonist of this world, I’ll take that any day.”  
“You are, you really are.”  
“‘Kaashi?”  
“Yes Bokuto-san?”  
“Can we still be best friends when I graduate?”  
“Of course Bokuto-san, you’re irreplaceable.”  
At that comment his face lights up and he does something I never would have expected, he hugs me and then lifts me off the ground and spins in a circle, it’s not in the least bit romantic, he nearly trips over his own feet and I’m only a few inches off the ground. But I can’t help but smile, probably the biggest smile I have ever shown the world.  
He laughs, “You should smile like that more often ‘kaashi, you have a really pretty smile.”  
And that smacks me back into the mentality I was in before, I should’ve known that this bliss would be momentary. It hits me that I was just friendzoned, best friendzoned but still. At least he is in fact my friend, but I still yearn for him, I’m sure it will wear off eventually. Hopefully.  
“Thank you Bokuto-san.”  
Just then we finally arrived at the convenience store.  
“Wait right here,” He says, running in before I have time to protest.  
He came back out a few minutes later with a bag in hand.  
We sit on a bench just across from the store and eat in silence, the only reason he is silent is because his mouth is too full to talk. His mouth is also too full to really pay attention to anything, so I just sit there and look at him, my best friend. His golden eyes, and two-toned hair. His toned muscles from hours of training. His smile that never seemed to leave his face, just all of him.  
It seems I was wrong about his perception abilities while eating, “Whatcha looking at ‘Kaashi?”  
I also apparently need to work on my spacing out because all I have to say is, “you.”  
He blushed, I blushed, I messed up. Oh no, oh no, oh no, I let him know, he knows, there goes the friendship I had, I should’ve just settled with the friendship and suppressed all my feelings.  
I look back at him but now he is on the ground, on one knee.  
“Bokuto-san, what are you doing, both of your shoes are tied. Did you drop something?”  
“Silly ‘Kaashi, you just made my job a lot easier”  
“What are you talking about?”  
I see him reach into his bag and pull out a ring pop, he unwraps it and looks at me, “I have had this in my bag for nearly a year.”  
“That is gross Bokuto-san”  
“‘Kaashi be quiet!”  
“Sorry, please continue with whatever it is you’re doing.”  
“Akaashi,” He said my name right?, “You have been my best friend for about two years now,” He’s considered me his best friend for this long, wow I’m dumb, “And about a year ago I bought this ring pop to give to you-,”  
“I think it’s expired, I really shouldn’t eat it”  
“‘Kaashi!”  
“Right, I’ll be quiet now.”  
“Akaashi when I first heard your voice, saying that you were a setter, I knew that we would get close,” _I nearly but in to say “Well yes Bokuto-san, that is the point of our positions” but I decide against it_ , “And then I saw your face and you made me feel a way no setter has before,” _He isn’t making much sense at this point, I wonder where this is going,_ “And as I got to know you, you became the most important person in my world,” _That’s going a bit far,_ “Akaashi,” _he looks back up at me_ , “I fell in love with you at first sight, and I know it’s not like we’ve dated or anything but I want you to take this ring,” He gestures at the ring pop,” And promise to be my husband one day.”  
I sit there on the bench, stunned. Did he just propose to me? With a _ring pop_? This has to be a joke, the boy that I fell in love with, is in love with me, and wants to get married in the future? No this isn’t happening, I must have had a bad meat bun and the food poisoning has just gotten to me. But I look down at the golden eyed boy on the ground, this looks real.  
“‘Kaashi?” I hear a meek voice say, “I must have heard you wrong earlier, the way you said ‘you’ must have meant something different than how I interpreted it. I should’ve waited, or maybe I should’ve never done this.”  
“Bokuto-san,” I look down at him and grab his face, pulling it up towards me, “I really, really like you, and I have for a long time. I wasn’t expecting to be proposed to tonight, or at all for at least a few years. But I guess this is more like a promise to get engaged, and I like the idea of that, I really like the idea of being your husband.”  
“Really!?” He says as he jumps up in the air.  
He leans down and wraps me in one of his giant hugs and this time I really do know the meaning behind it, I smile again, and I can’t seem to stop. I stand up and he spins me in a circle again, this time holding my waist and lifting me above his head, looking up at me.  
“‘Kaashi?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
This question flustered me even more, my cheeks are probably bright red at this point but of course I say, “Yes, yes you can”  
He sets me back down on the ground and kisses me gently.  
“I love you, Keiji” He says, surprising me with my first name, “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”  
“Kōtarō, I’m sorry that it took me so long to see that you felt the same, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't write anymore unless this gets popular.
> 
> First published fic!
> 
> I love these two way too much
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
